


Peter Pan Syndrome

by krkw_soratokuu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cross-Post, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 韓王浩一時半晌沒回話，嘴裡咬著吸管，若有所思。「我也曾經這麼想過⋯⋯」他想了很久後才說：「但後來覺得，倒也不是這樣的。」他看著朴載赫，神情有點哀傷。「我要是停在原地，不只永遠追不上哥哥們，更會對不起他們對我的所有付出了。」我們不能永遠住在夢幻島——韓王浩說著話同時還在喝那杯冰美式，聲音愣是被凍出幾絲苦澀。——關於長大、關於成熟、關於不能再待在夢幻島的彼得潘。
Relationships: Jo "CoreJJ" Yong-in/Park "Ruler" Jae-hyuk





	Peter Pan Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> ・2018年的尺子生賀  
> ・轉會期間一團混亂的產物
> 
> ・會也必須長大的是他、長不大的是我

曹容仁離開的很早，大概是因為前一晚聚餐中的成年人唯獨他沒碰酒。

那些早就收拾好的雜物在這之前就通通被寄出去了，朴載赫一天天看著同房的姜贊鎔和曹容仁的東西被打包入箱，心裡竟然意外的沒有排斥感。

好像閉上眼睛做個夢，再醒來容仁哥又會揪著他的棉被，叫他起床吃早餐一樣。

不過就在姜旼丞的各種手辦也被仔細保護好後裝箱的隔一天早晨，朴載赫在最後偷偷瞄到一眼他容仁哥拖著行李箱，輕手輕腳地關上宿舍大門的背影。

說是太傷感，其實也沒那麼矯情，大概只是不想再對彼此的生活做多餘的打擾，反正道別的話早就說完了。

下次見面——噢不，那太遙遠了，今天開始吧，朴載赫想，今天開始他們就是對手了。

因為沒人比他的容仁哥更瞭解他了，所以遇到了一定要更加提防，他比任何人都明白。

他又迷迷糊糊地窩回床上，剛剛突然有那一股尿意，讓趕忙爬起來去廁所的他看到了曹容仁最後一眼，也不知道這算不算幸運。

對方的大衣裡是那件開24小時台時穿的青綠色連帽長袖，很暖，他偷偷撲上去抱住對方時手感也很好的那件，就算外面下著雪，應該也不會受凍才是。

一直忘了問容仁哥那件衣服在哪裡買的啊——朴載赫在重回夢鄉前想。

其實日子真的沒有那麼難過的，就算聊天室裡總是有意無意地提起民晧哥或容仁哥，朴載赫沒有很在意那些留言，只是他不太會主動回覆，尤其是曹容仁的部分。

都是可以為自己負責的人了，做了什麼決定到最後結果還是回歸自己，遷就彼此不是太為難了嗎？

而且也不是什麼生離死別啊。打開youtube查一查比賽影片不就有了？於是他照做了。

「啊，是王浩。」他看著自己開始播放的影片說道，2016年SSG遇上當時如日中天的ROX Tigers。

結論是我們都回不去了，朴載赫想，他也好，王浩也好，而且王浩還兩次呢，加上在SKT快樂與痛苦並存的一年的話。

可是他好像沒辦法跟李書行一樣說出「是人生隊伍」這種話，雖然同樣都是三年光陰。是因為自己經歷的還沒那麼多嗎？

他沒看幾秒影片排到的場就要開始了，朴載赫也沒有一直盯著李民晧的臉的興趣，滑鼠移動了一下就關了視窗。

該做的事還是一樣，真的沒什麼大不了的，更別說他現在還得在賽季開始前完成新下路組的磨合，每一次走神和操作失誤時，朴載赫都得狠狠在心底提醒自己。

這次他是哥哥了，身邊的輔助是弟弟，必須由他好好教導對方站在職業賽場上都需要些什麼——像是當初容仁哥對他做的那樣。

只是那天晚上他餓了的時候，很習慣地旋過椅子嚎了一聲想吃拉麵了，才發現，以後他就沒有御用廚師了。不是「載赫啊我在忙，你要不等等，要不自己煮。」而是一片寂靜。

於是朴載赫摸摸鼻子，確認電腦確實關上後站起身。

以後不會有人嫌棄他把整包調味料都丟下去不健康了，朴載赫撕開包裝把麵丟進滾水裡時想，這樣好像也不錯。

不過這拉麵原來這麼辣啊，他吸著鼻子，又抹了抹眼角的眼淚。

那天晚上他做了一個夢，夢裡曹容仁捏著他的手，笑得很好看，一如既往，可是他不敢看。

「我們載赫長大了呢。」夢裡的曹容仁說。

他忍不住搖了搖頭，不是，並不是這樣的。

而當夢裡的曹容仁又像是慶祝勝利時抱住了他，他突然覺得一股子的委屈湧了上來。

「這是最後一次了，長大的人不能一直討抱啊。」

朴載赫眨眨眼睛，然後他沒怎麼思考就說了。

「那我就不要長大了。」

這話太合理了，如果是這樣，他就能一直纏著對方不放了。

隔天早上醒來的時候，朴載赫想不太起來夢裡的曹容仁最後說了什麼。

說到夢境，今年狀況不好的時候，朴載赫偶爾會在夢裡憶起2016年。他一直認為那時的他們都還不是最好的，但大概是最沒包袱的時候。

不過他回頭看才發現其實沒包袱的只有他，那時候還是他陪著容仁哥通宵打rank，卻沒想過自己的輔助那麼努力是為了什麼，每個晚上他和曹容仁、李民晧點亮的練習室裡，藏的是那時的他尚未能察覺的壓力。

他對曹容仁連敗時皺起的眉頭還有依稀的印象，他也還記得那時的自己都是怎麼安慰對方的。

「哥也是從頭開始嘛，我會陪你一起的。」

他說這話的時候都沒怎麼經過腦袋，就是直覺告訴他這是個適合的說辭，然後每次他的容仁哥聽了都會笑，再揉揉他的頭髮，起身伸個懶腰，問他和李民晧要不要吃拉麵。他戒不掉的消夜習慣大概也是那個時候開始的。

李民晧會嫌說再這樣這傻子AD都沒能站上賽場的巔峰，就會先站上體重的巔峰，曹容仁則會說肚子填飽了才能有好表現，然後走進廚房，好像什麼都沒發生一樣。

那句話是個咒語，說出來了一切都會好，他一直是這麼覺得的。就像是曹容仁每次鼓勵他的「相信哥，會看著你的，所以放心往前吧。」或者是更簡單的「我相信你。」單單只是一句話卻讓人心裡踏實得不可思議，然後他就會得意洋洋地說些類似「那哥可要跟上我。」這種話，自信又猖狂。

朴載赫一直到在決賽敗北，才突然有種，一直以來他都太仰賴直覺過活的感覺。

那時候於他而言卻不是天崩地裂，也許是他還是想得太少，也許是哥哥們對他的保護太多。

然後姜旼丞也來了，他有了同歲的親故，卻也送走了其他人，他們更加完整的同時也失去了什麼，可是那時的朴載赫一心只想要變得更強，特別單純。

他們那年成了世界冠軍，一切都很美好的。

但如果要說印象深刻，果然還是S6吧。

Gen.G官宣新打野的前一晚，韓王浩的邀約來得突然，但他還是答應了。本就相熟呢，更何況對方傳給他的Kakao Talk第一句就是我們以後是隊友了。

那天晚上依然飄著雪，韓王浩躲在暖黃燈光的咖啡廳裡，手中拿著一本書，隔了一片玻璃，好像就這樣把所有的寒冷都隔了開來。

朴載赫入座時對方正用吸管攪動面前的冰美式，跟朴載赫捧在手中散發溫暖的熱摩卡剛好成了對比。

「喝什麼飲料，跟天氣也不一定有關，有時候就是一種心情嘛。」韓王浩說，沒什麼邏輯。

不過他想韓王浩應該是真的滿喜歡冰美式的，打亞運的期間，金基仁替他們買的咖啡裡總是有兩杯冰美式——韓王浩和曹容仁的。

他第一次偷喝曹容仁的咖啡時被苦得滿臉愁容，後來向對方抱怨起這件事，曹容仁說小孩子果然不懂大人的滋味。

手裡的摩卡還是加了糖的，但朴載赫覺得自己也不是沒有進步，至少糖包少了一包。

韓王浩面對朴載赫一句「冰美式真的那麼好喝嗎？」沒多吭聲就把自己的杯子推了過去。朴載赫喝完仍是一臉痛苦。

「我就記得你對這個不行。」韓王浩撐著頭笑得很愉快。

他們很有默契的對那些話題避而不談，在冰塊叮叮噹噹敲打著玻璃杯壁的聲音下，聊遍了各種無關痛癢的瑣事。

朴載赫問起了韓王浩擺在手邊的書。

「亞運那時候跟相赫哥借的，一直沒找到機會看完。」韓王浩把書本轉了個方向面對朴載赫：「滿有趣的。」

那本紅皮的書上寫著「彼得潘症候群」幾個字，朴載赫對彼得潘的印象只有小時候在電視上看的動畫了，那個身著綠衣，一頭橘髮，拒絕長大的男孩。

他們應該都羨慕過的。

「不過不長大這種事情太不切實際了。」

在他簡略地瀏覽書本內容時，韓王浩自顧自地說了下去。

「可以的話不也是滿好的嗎？」朴載赫卻說。

韓王浩一時半晌沒回話，嘴裡咬著吸管，若有所思。

「我也曾經這麼想過⋯⋯」他想了很久後才說：「但後來覺得，倒也不是這樣的。」

他看著朴載赫，神情有點哀傷。

「我要是停在原地，不只永遠追不上哥哥們，更會對不起他們對我的所有付出了。」

我們不能永遠住在夢幻島——韓王浩說著話同時還在喝那杯冰美式，聲音愣是被凍出幾絲苦澀。

他其實一直都很想問韓王浩是怎麼面對每一次分離的，即使不是粉絲也不是當事人，曾經的ROX Tigers有多深厚的感情，或甚至是對方對於SKT的哥哥們那份景仰的情緒，朴載赫不至於不知道。

這幾天就更想問了，不過他轉念一想，好像之後還有很多時間，並不是那麼急。

朴載赫也不是那麼笨，他早就設想過太多種跟曹容仁分開的情境，他甚至想過要怎麼替曹容仁辦退役送別會——雖然派不上用場了——也許這次就是來得有點早又有點措手不及。

不過怎麼樣才會是合適的時機呢？

那多得讓他一時之間數不盡的場景中每個都有他哭得稀里嘩啦的片段，好像每次他的淚腺潰堤都該有曹容仁在一旁，直到最後也不能有例外。

韓王浩也這樣過嗎？

他們頂著雪片在街上分開時，朴載赫還是忍不住問道。

韓王浩眨眨眼睛，搖了搖頭。

「真的很難過的時候，反而哭不出來了。」

他口裡吐出的白霧悠悠忽忽，飄在空中和紛飛的雪融為一體。

去年的這個時候，享盡榮光的是他，垂首落魄的是韓王浩呢。他突然想到。

長大的人還會想哭嗎？如果問韓王浩，他也許是知道答案的。朴載赫看著那被羽絨衣包裹的嬌小背影想。這名與他同年的打野，同樣也是年少成名，卻吃盡了苦頭，那個不夠寬闊的肩膀到底是怎麼承載一路上看過的所有風景？

回訓練室時只有宋鏞浚在，於是朴載赫拉著中單陪他看電影。

兩張電腦椅並排在訓練室的投影幕前，宋鏞浚的感冒還沒好，裹著厚厚的羽絨外套縮在那兒，對朴載赫的電影選擇沒有發表意見。

橘色頭髮的男孩在夜空中飛翔，帶著還有夢想的小孩在世界的一隅四處冒險。

「鏞浚哥⋯⋯長大的人還會哭嗎？」

差一點就要睡著的宋鏞浚看了身邊的朴載赫一眼，後者雖然嘴上問著話但眼神一點都沒有從畫面上轉走，他打量了好一會兒都沒說話，直到對方又喊了一聲哥。

「會啊，怎麼不會。」他說。

「喔。」

結果電影還沒看完，病患也沒睡著，起頭的人倒是先在結局前斷線了。

一邊嚼著洋芋片，一邊看著螢幕裡浮在空中的船隻，宋鏞浚對身邊已經開始呼呼大睡的AD感到很頭痛。

不過他也沒多說什麼，作為一個職業生涯開始後四處流連的選手，鮮少是送走人的那個，他對朴載赫的心情只能捉摸個大概，其實幫不上什麼忙。

如果容仁哥還在，他會怎麼照顧載赫呢？宋鏞浚收拾著東西同時想道。塑膠袋摩擦的聲音和規律的鼾聲迴盪在安靜的訓練室裡，他不敢叫醒對方，就像兩個小時前他其實早就準備要回宿舍了，卻沒有拒絕犧牲休息時間在訓練室看電影這個提議。

他的個性也不是纖細得會去在意每個隊友的情緒流動——那樣太痛苦了——整個轉會期他好像站在風暴中心又置身事外，他只能說自己理解朴載赫的心情，但理解已經是極限了。

容仁哥的話，現在應該會多打兩場排位，等載赫睡得不舒服了、醒來了，再兩個人一起回宿舍吧。

應該是這樣的，宋鏞浚想，他在最後關頭摁下了傳訊息給曹容仁的想法。

長大的人還會哭嗎？說實在話，他不知道。他只知道夢幻島的魔法正在消逝當中，如果用剛剛看完的電影的說法來說的話。

倒也不是說他真的老成到哪裡去，但總歸是多長了兩歲，又好像該有的年輕氣盛提早消耗完了。或者說過往的那些道別讓他早一些明白到，人面對這種事情，其實最終都只能為了自己好，如果對隊伍還有點情分，頂多是走得溫柔一些。

但即使如此，他看著現在的朴載赫竟然還是有點心疼。

宋鏞浚很明白對於曹容仁，朴載赫想念的可不只是賽場上的保護或是深夜的拉麵，是更多、更多，回憶積攢而成的，他大概永遠都無法感同深受的情緒。

可是最殘酷的是為了讓那些回憶被想起時還能為彼此帶來快樂，他們好像只能選擇分開，讓故事結束在情節還沒完全墜落至谷底的時候。

如果是贊鎔哥或是民晧哥，應該會知道該怎麼辦吧？宋鏞浚看著年輕AD眼鏡下藏不住的黑眼圈，他嘆了口氣。或者至少，李成真或姜旼丞，甚至是金正敏在的話⋯⋯

但他們離開的離開，就連李成真都在前幾天續約完後選擇回家，金正敏更是在朴載赫出門赴約後沒多久就回宿舍休息了。

脫下身上的羽絨外套，蓋在逃避到夢鄉裡的朴載赫身上。這是宋鏞浚唯一能做到的。

他又看了一眼窗外，雪好像下得更大了一些。

宋鏞浚忍不住打了個噴嚏，他找出衛生紙胡亂地在鼻子上抹了幾下，正準備要放回去的時候，頓了一下，最後把那包衛生紙放在朴載赫伸手可及的地方。

那兩片重重的黑眼圈不知道怎麼的，告訴他也許朴載赫醒來時會需要那些衛生紙。

最後衛生紙有沒有被使用到，宋鏞浚並不清楚，他也沒有過問。數十分鐘後朴載赫帶著重重的鼻音對他說話，他擅自覺得那大概是因為剛睡醒。

「哥，你怎麼不叫我？」

宋鏞浚連椅子都沒旋過去，只是在聊天視窗裡多敲了幾個字。

「東彬哥說你需要多睡點。」他淡淡地說。

訓練室又靜了好半晌，最後朴載赫只悶悶地吐出一句「我們回宿舍吧。」

睡個覺醒來韓王浩就拎了部分的行李來了，有些事情卻是隨著朴載赫龐大的rank量一起被壓在訓練室的某個角落乏人問津。

韓王浩打完排位起來裝水的時候經過宋鏞浚的位置，對方正在看Inven的某則訪問，他駐足了一會兒，在上面看到了熟悉的名字。

「鏞浚哥⋯⋯」

被呼喚的人回過頭，豎起了一根手指示意他安靜，又回過頭看了看朴載赫。

韓王浩把旁邊的椅子拉來坐下，跟著看起了剩下的文字。

「你覺得呢？」宋鏞浚把滑鼠游標停在一行字上，對著韓王浩問。

他眨眨眼睛，一臉鏞浚哥你問這什麼問題，笑笑著說。

「也只能這樣了不是嗎？」

宋鏞浚看著他，又問了一句。

「那你呢？他們⋯⋯你的前隊友們，肯定沒少說過這句話吧？」

韓王浩的笑容僵在原處，他抿了抿嘴唇，最後只能苦笑著回答。

「⋯⋯我可能有點辜負了他們就是。」

宋鏞浚沒接話，就盯著韓王浩瞧，直到韓王浩被看得不自在了，清了清嗓子，宋鏞浚才把身子轉回去面對螢幕。

「⋯⋯來雙排吧？」他關掉了網頁，含著一抹笑說道：「不能只有載赫，我們都要變得更好才行，對吧？」

怔怔地看著宋鏞浚打開客戶端，韓王浩好一會兒說不出話，直到宋鏞浚又再次回過身看著他。

「又不是只有你們有過重要的隊友。」宋鏞浚說這話的時候還是微笑著的。

韓王浩垂下眼睛，然後點了點頭。

「那鏞浚哥等我裝個水。」他說：「⋯⋯得為了他們的期待努力呢。」

宋鏞浚看著韓王浩小跑步到飲水機前的身影，又轉過頭看向朴載赫的方向，好看的雙眼微微瞇起。

「是啊，我們都會變得更好的。」

他低聲說道，在韓王浩端著水杯走回來時按下排位的邀請。

那訓練室又重新回到該有的樣子，急於融入隊伍的韓王浩、咳嗽聲響徹天際的宋鏞浚、依然故我的李成真，靜悄悄地都沒有去打擾朴載赫和金正敏。

「哥，你再不走心點，我們又要掉分了。」金正敏在AD第三次蹲草被牛給一頭撞死時扁著嘴說道。

「呀。」他只喊了那一聲就沒繼續接下去，突然沒了那個強詞奪理的心情。

他們的下一場排到了金基仁，麥一接通就聽到那名上路賊兮兮地一句「求載赫哥carry。」

「看好吧你，這場拿個MVP給你看。」他發下豪語，假裝遺忘了上一場慘烈的戰果。

他們抓到了落單的中路，輕輕鬆鬆取下人頭。

「哇——不愧是載赫哥。」金基仁說，聽起來好像真的有幾分真誠。

然後朴載赫想起來了，在醒來前，夢裡的曹容仁所說的話。

「但你得要長大的，有一天也會變成其他人的載赫哥，會變成不論何時都能carry全隊，更好的Ruler朴載赫。」

朴載赫閉上眼睛，呼了好長一口氣。

對方的下路組在這時候跟上，因為那一瞬間的走神，朴載赫錯過了最好的走位時機，金正敏為了保護他而英勇戰死，他只能在有限的空間下做出最大化的輸出後，勉勉強強地交了一個閃現。

「載赫哥？你那個閃現是什麼東西啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——」耳機裡傳出金基仁的嘲笑。

「你這小子，嘴上喊著哥，一點尊重也沒給。」

他說著話同時眼明手快的按下金人，硬生生把角色的血線卡在最後一點。

然後飛快地繳出剛冷卻好的大招，在最後一刻收拾掉對面身披藍衣的AD剎雅和輔助銳空。

「容仁哥的話，剛剛就不會這樣走位了。」他咕噥著。

也許金基仁有聽到，也許沒有，反正沒有得到回應。

所以當曹容仁穿著那件水藍色大衣，掛著一如往常的微笑走進訓練室裡時，他就是抿著有點乾裂的嘴唇對他揮了揮手，然後繼續專注在遊戲裡，沒有多問對方為什麼出現。

開著直播的韓王浩問他要不要吃消夜，而拉了一張椅子過來，在他身邊觀戰的曹容仁正要從包包裡摸出護唇膏要給他用。

他順利的把對面下路組壓到剩半血，洗完兵線趁回城的空檔對曹容仁擺擺手，然後在桌子另一側拿出了一條自己的。

曹容仁應了一聲，好半晌沒說話。

等到朴載赫在打野的幫助下取下對面AD人頭，他才悠悠地說了一句。

「是會自己照顧自己的載赫哥了呢。」

朴載赫低下頭笑了笑。

「容仁哥要跟我們去吃消夜嗎？」他問，然後把音量放大到韓王浩也聽得到的程度：「今天我請客！」

「炸雞，沾醬的。看我還不在出國前把你坑我的份通通吃回來。」

「好。」

朴載赫一口答應下來時看到的是曹容仁鏡片後彎得柔和的雙眼，像是當初他們說好要拿情侶皮膚時那樣。

他這才意識到，自己好像是在得知對方要離開的消息後，第一次直視曹容仁。

他們還是點那家常吃的炸雞，連菜單都沒什麼變化。

「KeSPA盃加油。」曹容仁說，同時拿走了最後一支雞翅。

朴載赫張嘴想說些什麼，他不知道自己該先回應還是對於自己的雞翅被搶了而抗議。

「我會一直看著你的。」

他下意識就要順著習慣，要求曹容仁跟上他，最後關頭他還是煞住了要出口的話，有些彆扭地咽了口口水。

「我也會。」朴載赫說：「會一直幫哥加油的。」

曹容仁那溫潤的嗓音都還沒能完全吐出一句謝謝，朴載赫又補上一句話。

「⋯⋯會成為一個好哥哥的。」

這句話說得快又急，曹容仁沒聽清楚，只能疑惑地挑起眉毛。然後他面前的朴載赫吸了一大口氣，定了定神，重新說道。

「這次換我追上哥，一定會成為一個好哥哥的。」

長大成熟到底是怎麼一回事，朴載赫覺得自己大概一輩子都不能完全理解，就像他也不知道為什麼他說完話之後曹容仁的眼眶突然紅了起來。

可是他還是可以嘗試的，雖然他有點害怕，也不是很願意。他還想多被夢幻島的魔法禁錮一會兒，可是他也知道現實已經不允許他這樣做了。

幾天之後曹容仁就去美國了，說是想早點適應環境，朴載赫只說了一句路上小心。

他知道曹容仁肯定會把自己照顧得很好，或者說，就算他的容仁哥又犯傻了開始做一些虐待自己的事情——比方說24小時爬分不間斷，那也不是他的幾句話可以動搖的。

所以他自己關直播後也只能跑去曹容仁的臺圍觀對方的升級大業，對方頂著無神的雙眼問他有不有趣，他就是委婉地表達自己希望對方去休息的意願，自己其實也心知肚明沒什麼用。

朴載赫明白得很，曹容仁不過就是想盡力做些能做到的事情而已，可是現在他不在那頭了，沒辦法用一句我餓了想吃泡麵，哥煮給我吃——這種放在他身上一點也不可愛的撒嬌，強制對方離開電腦做些別的事情。

誰叫他的容仁哥總是這麼全力以赴，精明又堅強，還吃軟不吃硬。

曹容仁的作息總算是正常許多，不過韓王浩從全明星回來後訓練的日程就開始了，朴載赫只能在空檔偷看對方的實況，或者是吃飯的時候拿VOD當配菜。

事實上就是他們都有各自的生活要照顧，只需要恰如其分的關照，多了反而不是溫柔。

他們還是在做一樣的事情，卻好像咫尺天涯，曹容仁說著一口不甚流利的英文，朴載赫費盡心思與金正敏更好地配合。

K盃的首戰不能說得上十分順利，好在不只是他，接任隊長的宋鏞浚也發揮得很出色，陪著他一起扛起了雙C的責任，最後2:0取勝。

李成真先拿出手機看起了姜贊鎔的直播，朴載赫看到的時候已經是李成真、宋鏞浚、金康熙三個人圍在那裡盯著一個小小的螢幕的畫面了，他的心裡突然喀登一聲，不知怎麼地有種不踏實的感覺。

身邊的金正敏沒有駐足，拉了張椅子同樣圍了上去。反而是不遠處的韓王浩察覺到了異樣，他兩邊看了看，最後伸出手輕輕拍了拍朴載赫的背。

「沒那麼快的。」韓王浩說。

四個人看一支手機終究是有點擠，剛好也要準備回程了，上車後金正敏乾脆摸出自己的手機，順便分享給位置在旁邊的朴載赫。

「啊⋯⋯容仁哥也在看。」他聽到坐在前座的宋鏞浚說。

朴載赫不知道宋鏞浚是不是故意的，但那一句話好像讓他們之間相差的九千多公里、八個小時都稍微短了一些。

回到訓練室後，韓王浩在他還沒開始新一輪的排位前找到了他。

「載赫⋯⋯」打野說：「很多事情也不是要或不要、是或不是，是有過渡期的。」

講完這句之後韓王浩是一副欲言又止的樣子，可是最後還是選擇不說。

拿下KZ戰的勝利，朴載赫和李成真接受完採訪，在休息室裡見到兩名輔助。

李成真在他背後推了推他，宋鏞浚使了個眼色，示意金康熙和韓王浩準備撤退。

朴載赫卻沒有多作理會，他很自然地往前走了幾步，在適當的距離開口喊了聲哥。

曹容仁暫停了跟年輕輔助的談話，調侃似地說了一句「載赫哥來啦。」

他有很多話想說，自信的、邀功的、問候的、關心的、試探的。

可是朴載赫又覺得哪一句都不對勁，那雙笑彎了總是特別好看的眉眼好像應該要得到最動聽的話才是。但他說得出來嗎？

「哥真的把這小子教得很好啊。」他最後說道。

對方看起來有點訝異、有點難過，朴載赫不敢去細想那是什麼意思，他知道自己這不是滿分的答案，卻是他覺得自己應該說的。

曹容仁離開前他正在看手機裡跳出來的新訊息，是姜贊鎔和李民晧恭喜他們取勝的祝賀。他的前搭檔那一句「之後見」讓他頓時喘不過氣，又是那股不踏實的感覺。

等到門被關上後他得到了李成真在背上的一巴掌，金正敏幾近嫌棄的「逞什麼強」，宋鏞浚和韓王浩甚至異口同聲。

「快去啊。」

朴載赫從椅子上跳了起來，追著曹容仁的背影。

他有點想哭，可是他告訴自己不能這樣做。在他離曹容仁還有一步半的距離時，對方先開口喚了他。

「載赫啊。」曹容仁停下了腳步：「你會變得更好，也會長大，可是會很痛、很辛苦。」

朴載赫只能跟著站定，剩下一步半的距離說長不長，說短不短。他知道自己伸手肯定是能勾到的。

「因為我會捨不得，所以你答應我，不要太快⋯⋯」

他受不了了，匆匆打斷曹容仁，往前抓住對方的肩膀。

「哥，先轉過來。」

朴載赫第一次看到曹容仁比他早落淚，他很用力地眨了一下眼睛，把自己眼眶的酸澀給逼回去。

「我今天打得如何？」他問。

「很好，真的很好——」

還是沒等曹容仁把話說完就做了下個動作，朴載赫舉起攤開的雙手，他知道曹容仁肯定會照著他心裡所想的去做。

四隻手扣上的瞬間他把曹容仁拉進懷裡，緊緊地抱住對方。

他覺得思考措辭這種事情果然還是太不適合他了，直覺告訴他這種時候抱住容仁哥會讓對方好過一些，於是他照著做了。

「我還能做得更好，哥你也知道的， 所以要好好看著。」

「但不論我是世界冠軍或者是世上最好的AD，哥⋯⋯你永遠都會是我的容仁哥啊。」

朴載赫也不知道自己這是不是給出滿分答案了，就是腦裡浮現出這句話，那是他最真誠的心情。

曹容仁把自己的手也環上朴載赫，埋在他肩膀裡小小聲，卻無比堅定地回了一句話。

「我相信你。」

也許光是憑著這句話，自己應該就能得到足夠勇氣，有足夠能力扛住哥哥們給的責任與回憶，往前踏出每一步了，朴載赫想。

夢幻島的魔法消失了，為他停滯已久的時間終於再次流動。  


**Author's Note:**

> 2018年趕著K盃決賽，跟尺子生賀的時候寫的東西。  
> 現在回頭看還是滿喜歡這篇的，所以搬了過來。
> 
> 以下是當初發佈在Lofter時寫的後記：
> 
> 這一個半月裡發生太多事情，自己都不太記得原本想寫些什麼。  
> 中間一度也猶豫過要不要把這篇完成，但後來想想都寫到這份上了。  
> 我很擅自覺得花生跟飛飛一路走來的經驗，一定程度上應該可以幫尺子負擔些什麼，至於具體而言是什麼，可能就看未來這一年是如何了。  
> life弟弟這幾天在場上表現得挺好，尺子也穩穩地當著C，看著有點唏噓但總歸是欣慰的。  
> 打SB的時候拿的霞洛組合不是一套的冠軍skin，其實不太知道到底該抱有怎麼樣的心情，也許心裏是有點慶幸的，雖然這樣很自私。
> 
> 再次祝尺子生日快樂，希望他新的一年可以過得更好，有更多開心的事情。  
> 也希望不論是禮拜一的K盃決賽，還是陪著這個又傻又笨的壽星一起走過的所有人都能有個順心的未來。


End file.
